twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Spire
All your TwrWare favorites, even the ones you might have never known. Legends of Spire is a MOBA in development by TwrWare. It has had a private beta tested since late 2015. It is expected to contain about 80 playable characters, and have a "stable final" release in 2017. Try Game (Windows. 0.04 Beta.) (Uploading videos or Streaming is strictly prohibited until version 1.00. Similar to the early versions of the Arena Fighters beta, breaking these rules may result in a partner network banning your stream for 5 minutes-24 hours, and a copyright strike on your YT channel (instant ban if small channel.)) Game Info In default settings, players have a Core, which powers their Home Shop (used to buy items), which is protected by a array of AI controlled Towers. Towers are destroyed by the opposing team's player characters, and/or Minions; which are AI controlled weak units that move in a straight line to attack towers and other minions. This goes on in three different lanes(one in Blitz). There is a section of the map known as the Jungle which contains neutral monsters with more health than minions(coming soon), and also multiple bosses that have to be triggered (guide coming soon) to be fought. Players can kill these minions for Experience Points and Gold, as well as each other. Destroy the enemy Core to win. (Classic only.) Other modes, such as Team Deathmatch and Array, play differently. The beta will be updated twice a month, each update fixing bugs, adding new features, and adding at least three-five characters. While playing the beta, all player accounts are marked as Tournament Accounts, and have access to all content, join servers via a server browser instead of matchmaking, etc. This will change in the final product. Playable only on Windows, Mac, and Android. All devices are cross platform compatible with each other. Multiplayer Multiplayer is the core of this game. There are many modes to try out, and all can be played in Casual play, Standard play, or Ranked play. Bots are something that are not confirmed but will be considered as something to develop. In Casual play, players are free to drop in and out of matches and can join a game that requires additional teammates. Stats are tracked and there is no skill based restrictions. (Played in Beta) In Standard play, players commit to a full game that takes into consideration the player's skill level in all modes (except Casual play and private matches). This is to ensure that both teams have a balanced match with players of the same skill level. If you disconnect from your Internet, do NOT close the client (same for Ranked play), the game will automatically try to connect. If you leave early, it is considered a Early Leave and a bot will take your place. In Ranked play, players commit to a full game that takes into consideration the user's Ranked statistics to ensure that they play a balanced game against opponents. To play Ranked, you need to complete a set of Placement Matches (similar to Arena Fighters), in order for the system to see how good you are and what kind of opponents you should go against. Ranked is best played with similar skilled opponents, and it will be a problem if you try to play with friends whos skill levels are much different than yours. Skills and Traits There are four different skills for each character (some may have more), and each does one of the following; attack enemies, defend a target (or yourself), give a buff, or a debuff to an enemy. The fourth skill is considered an Ultimate and typically has much more mana cost than other skills but does more of a serious effect than other skills in the game. Ultimates have one of the following traits. *Mass Buff - These give a big assist to the player and all teammates, usually involving health boosts or damage boosts. *High Damaging Attack - A single attack (or more) that deals heaps of damage to a target(s).*(read note below) *Ordinance - Not necessarily a attack, but a skill such as turning invisible or teleporting to a set location. A lot of moves could fall into this category. *Note:Concerning HDA's, depending on the enemy health these can count as a Execution move, which will count as an instant kill and cause a gory death to the target, also rendering them unable to be revived on the fly. Game Types *Classic - If you've played a MOBA, you know how this is played. (In the Hardcore variant, when the Core is destroyed, all enemy players must be killed once as well.) *Blitz Classic - (Only playable mode in Beta atm.) Similar to Classic, but there is only one general lane, on a MUCH smaller map, and two side areas. Push through the middle to destroy the enemy Core and win. Players deal much more damage to minions. *Capture the Flag - Break through the enemy defenses to steal their flag and return it to your base. *Team Deathmatch - One life, multiple rounds, smaller map. Minions die quicker and there are no towers except for one in each base. The Jungle is much smaller and contains less monsters. *Array - Round Based. (Can consist of 90-120 minute games.) One team must attack the enemy base while the other team must defend. Both teams earn gold at a much faster rate, minions die quicker, enemy Towers are stronger, and Jungle monsters are stronger but give much better buffs on kill. *Arena - No Objectives, large map. Various minions spawn in some places. The goal is to eliminate other players. *Currently, only Developers may host the Arena, Array, and Team Deathmatch gamemodes. (Page will have added content over time.) Category:TwrWare Games Category:TwrWare on Windows 10